


Shine

by faneunice



Category: Thelma and Louise (1991)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: What will I find?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Festivids





	Shine

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/festivids/shinesigned.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Dolly Parton


End file.
